1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an energy converter and a speaker that interconvert electrical and mechanical energy, and a method of manufacturing the energy converter.
2. Related Art
Energy converters that interconvert electrical and mechanical energy include speakers and microphones. In a speaker, a coil adjacent to a permanent magnet is vibrated by repulsive force due to electromagnetic induction, causing a diaphragm fixed to the coil to vibrate the air and generate acoustic waves. In a microphone, acoustic waves vibrate a diaphragm, causing a current to flow through a coil connected with the diaphragm owing to electromagnetic induction.
In the past, speakers equipped with a conical diaphragm have been dominant. In recent years, however, thin speakers (so-called flat speakers) equipped with a flat planar diaphragm have been drawing attention.